Encrucijada Potter
by ope-hana
Summary: Harry y Hermione, viajan al pasado por medio de un ritual. Al final hubo una encrucijada que terminaron siendo hermanos...
1. La idea

Martes 19 de mayo del 1998.

Se encontraban cansados y exhaustos. La batalla había terminado hace unos días. Hubo sangre, lágrimas, y pérdidas. También el hecho que hubo traiciones por parte del enemigo y amigos en el último momento.

Harry aun no asimilaba lo que pasó en la batalla, su mejor amigo en el último momento decidió irse del lado enemigo al ver que él estaba medio muerto en los brazos de Hagrid. Draco y su familia desertaron en el último momento, ayudando a los indefensos a protegerlos.

Ronald Weasley al final murió en las manos de Dolohov. Fue trágica e inesperada la muerte de él, los Weasley estaban devastados por la pérdida de cuatro de sus siete hijos. Percy, Fred, Ronald, y Ginny.

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar después de la batalla final, ya que la familia Weasley se refugió en su hogar; la madriguera. Hermione que ya no tenía ningún amigo que la uniera a la familia Weasley solo se aferró a Harry.

Harry aun tenía pesadillas de la batalla y a cada rato soñaba con Ron, para que no cometiera la estupidez de irse a lado de Voldemort. Pero siempre que Ron le pedía ayuda el despertaba. Es ahí donde Hermione informó una lamentable noticia. Los señores Weasley´s, habían terminado con su vida dejando a Bill, Charlie y George en pleno dolor. Luna Lovegood había fallecido por una maldición que no lograron parar. Neville longbottom se encontraba solo y devastado. Tres cuartas partes de la comunidad mágica habían desaparecido en plena guerra.

Solo doscientos magos eran los sobrevivientes, incluyéndolos a ellos. Harry se sentía impotente por no poder hacer más. Sentía que todo era su culpa por no eliminar a Voldemort inmediatamente.

— ¡no es tu culpa! —gruñó Hermione en la cocina cuando Harry le había dicho lo que estaba sintiendo.

—pero es cierto… Lo sabes.

—NO. ¿Sabes de quien es la culpa?

Harry negó.

—la culpa es Voldemort y Dumbledore. Solo de ellos dos.

— ¿Dumbledore? ¿Por qué el?

Hermione soltó una risa seca y casi molesta.

—el podía hacer mucho más… podía haberte dicho de los Horrocrux en el momento que llegaste a Hogwarts. Podía haber eliminado la mayoría de los Horrocrux, pero decidió decírtelo cuando ya estaba moribundo por una maldición.

Harry también había pensado en eso, pero sentía que no tenía derecho en cuestionar lo que hizo Dumbledore. Era difícil tratar de cambiar la imagen de una persona que te mostró ser diferente a lo que realmente era.

Harry estaba encimado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Hermione le había hecho una propuesta. Su amiga que siempre lo apoyaba en las ideas más descabelladas ahora le daba una solución con tan solo de no verlo culpable.

— ¿entonces? —Preguntó ella aun mordiéndose los labios—. Hay que viajar en el tiempo e impedir que los Weasley sufran. Que Ron no haga nada estúpido e imprudente. Murió por proteger a su familia.

Harry vio como la culpa también estaba escrita en la cara de su amiga. Hermione había dicho que lo que hizo Ron era un acto de supervivencia, que si el no demostraba estar en lado oscuro era probable que toda su familia iba a morir. Y Ron amaba a su familia por eso los traicionó en el último momento.

—sabes que ya no hay gira tiempos… —Harry se acordó de lo que pasó en el departamento del ministerio.

—no. No es necesario —se apresuró decir Hermione—. Estuve leyendo un libro sobre un ritual… pero —lo dijo casi en un susurro— es peligroso y es magia de sangre… oscura.

Harry asintió en comprensión. Clásico de Hermione, tener la respuesta, pero dudaba de su ética moral y te hacia que tomaras la responsabilidad de algo que ella estaba ansiosa por hacer._ ¿Estaba dispuesto hacer algo tan descabellado? _Vio como Hermione se mordía los labios mientras lo veía un poco insegura sobre su respuesta. Ya lo había decidido. Si, si lo estaba.

— ¿segura que lo quieres hacer? —preguntó él a su mejor amiga. Necesitaba saber que no había marcha atrás, y necesitaba saber que Hermione dejara de hacer esto de pasarle el muerto… o más bien la responsabilidad del mundo mágico.

Hermione se mordió los labios y estaba evitando verlo. Después de unos segundos de meditación y resolución asintió y respondió:

—lo haré. Necesitamos cambiar el mundo.

**::::**

Pasaron tres meses para traducir el libro que estaba escrito en runas antiguas. Hermione ya tenía la mayoría de los recursos que iba a necesitar. Harry solo estaba ansioso y un poco inquieto de que el ritual no se diera a cabo.

Pasaron un par de meses más; cuando Hermione había terminado por perfeccionar como iba a ser el ritual. Fue requerido que se hiciera en un viernes 13 para que tuviera el mejor alcance de la magia que dejaba el Samhain.

Así que el día viernes 13 de noviembre de 1998, dos jóvenes viajaron al pasado sin saber las consecuencias al no poder rectificar cuatro runas que decía que sus almas se enlazarían y que sus mentes despertarían dependiendo de cada persona.

* * *

Bueno...

¿como decirles que tengo una nueva historia si no he actualizado las otras?

hahahaha. lo acabo de hacer.

Bueno, este fic ya lleva mas de dos año y no lo he publicado y tengo como veinte capítulos. Los demás fics empezare a actualizarlos. No se preocupen no lo dejaré olvidados. Espero que este fic les guste y les llame la atencion como a mi. Me la pasé espléndidamente mientras escribía este fic.

Nos leemos mas adelante y pasen por los fic que actualizado.


	2. Reborn

Martes 27 de noviembre de 1979.

Lily Potter se encontraba visitando a sus padres, les iba a dar la noticia que iban a ser abuelos, y de paso ver aquel bebé que empezaba a tener brotes de magia accidental. Aquel bebé iba ser tan poderoso si ya tenía magia accidental tan temprana edad.

Cuando llegó a la casa se llevó una sorpresa al ver que era una pareja de casados de mediana edad. Los señores tendrían entre treinta cinco, o cuarenta años. Vio al bebé y se sorprendió al ver que era una encantadora niña. Una hermosa nena que ya observaba todo lo que pasaba, era la bebe más viva que haya visto, ya que la veía y le daba las más hermosas sonrisas de alegría. Era como si ese bebé sabía quién era ella.

Lily se enamoró de aquella pequeña. Deseaba que su bebé fuera niña con los ojos de su padre y su cabello rojizo… estaba tan encimada de sus pensamientos que no notó lo que se desarrollaba en la calle.

Todo pasó tan rápido, casi en un destello. La casa fue bombardeada, Lily escuchó los gritos de las demás personas, la de sus padres y de los padres de la niña que tenía en sus brazos. Cuando su casa fue atacada con más intensidad. Lily protegió al bebé pero un hechizo la golpeó soltando a la pequeña, mientras sus padres y la pareja fueron aventados por la explosión de otro hechizo bombardeo.

La nena lloraba a todo volumen. Lily empezó a defender lo que quedaba del lugar. Un hechizo pasó rozándole pero le dio a la mujer que estaba atrás de ella.

Era la mamá de la bebe, que en pleno ataque tenía el valor y el coraje de madre para proteger a su pequeña. La mujer empezó a desangrarse, mientras la niña se estaba poniendo morada, era como si se estuviera muriendo.

La mujer en pleno lecho de su muerte logró decir algunas palabras. La vista era más perturbadora, y pintoresca ya que estaba en el piso y su hija a un lado bañándose de la sangre de su madre.

—s-salve a mi niña. ¡Por favor! cuide a mi pequeña… cuide a mi Hermione. Por favor —pidió con la poca de vida que tenía—. Tiene dos meses de vida y ya se la están arrebatando…

Lily asintió aun aturdida. Vio a sus padres que ya estaba muertos con sus cuerpos destrozados. En pleno shock se controló para evitar entrar en pánico.

Lily tenía que adoptar a Hermione en este momento… tenía que ser un ritual de sangre.

— ¿Cómo se llama usted y la niña?

—jane Granger, mi niña, Hermione jean Granger. —dijo escupiendo sangre con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas. Lily sabía que la mujer ya se estaba despidiendo de su pequeña.

Lily tenía que ser rápido en las siguientes palabras ya que veía que la mujer no se iba a salvar. Atrás quedaron los hechizos que pasaban volando, lo más seguro que la orden ya estaba en combate.

—yo Lily Jasmine Evans… —Ella se quedó congelada al ver que la niña ya no estaba respirando, había dejado de pujar y llorar. Estaba muerta. Esperaba que el ritual funcionara—. Acepto a Hermione Jean Granger como mi hija —colocó varias gotas de sangre en la boca de la niña. La señora la observó y le dio una sonrisa. Lily estaba segura que no daba cuenta que su hija había muerto.

Para Lily fue el ritual más raro que había presenciado, ya que una luz dorada brilló por todo el lugar y la señora Granger antes de morir dijo lo siguiente:

—Hermione… te amo. —fueron las últimas palabras de aquella mujer que había dado su vida por la de su hija.

:::::::

Cuando la orden los encontró, Lily Potter se encontraba todavía en shock. Fue su marido quien la llevó a un lugar seguro. Lily aún tenía en sus brazos a la nena empapada de sangre ya seca, y ella con la boca seca sin poder hablar.

— ¿ya estas mejor? —escuchó a su marido preguntar con la voz tensa y llena de preocupación mientras la revisaba si había más heridas. James la estaba dando besos repetitivos por toda la cara, quería que su mujer reaccionara.

Lily asintió mientras seguía abrazando a la nena. James soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—dame a la bebé, necesito verificar que este bien. —pidió su marido. Lily estaba reacia de dárselo. Algo le decía que no soltara al bebé, porque ahora era suya, su madre dio su vida para que sobreviviera—. Amor, necesitamos cambiarlo y darle de comer está llena de sangre.

Lily asintió y vio a la pequeña que estaba dormida en sus brazos.

—se llama Hermione, es una niña. Es mi hija ahora… y-yo la adopte —lo dijo llorando.

Esa tarde Lily se enamoró más de su esposo, James. Fue el mejor marido que podía pedir, porque aceptó la niña, la consoló y le dio la tranquilidad que esta absurda batalla iba a terminar. Tenía esperanza que la calma ya venía, que Voldemort próximamente moriría.

::::::::::::

En los días siguientes, fue el entierro de sus padres. Petunia la repudió en público y la llamó fenómeno en frente de todas las personas que fueron a dejar el pésame en el entierro.

Otra cosa que cambio es que la nena tenía una nueva fecha de nacimiento hecho por la magia. En los papeles mágicos estaba registrado como Hermione jean Potter nacida el 27 de noviembre del 1979. Lily era la única que sabía lo que había pasado aquel día, y no quiso consultarlo con nadie más, era el secreto que se llevaría a la tumba. Porque ella estaba segura que adoptó a Hermione con el apellido Evans, no con el apellido Potter.

Así como la nueva profecía que se llevó a cabo en cierto pub donde Albus Dumbledore entrevistaba a una mujer.

«El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca…

Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…

Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce…

Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida…

El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…»

Fue la parte que se llegó a escuchar, ya que cierto Mortífago fue descubierto. Si se hubiera quedado más tiempo hubiera descubierto el segundo profetizado que terminaría con la derrota del Señor Tenebroso.

En los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, brillaron de esperanza y de una nueva determinación. Tom Marvolo Ryddle tenía los días contados.


	3. Hallowen

31 de julio 1980

Habían pasado por un largo camino, ahora en sus brazos Lily Potter sostenía a su primogénito. . Su esposo james Potter estaba a su lado sonriendo mientras veía a su vástago. Solo hacía falta Hermione y su familia iba estar completa. Hermione se había estado dormida hace más de dos horas al cuidado de Sirius Black y Remus Lupin

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —dijo james queriendo ponerle el nombre de su fallecido padre; Fleamont Potter. Sus padres murieron hace un mes por la viruela de dragón.

Lily le dio una cálida sonrisa a su esposo mientras veía a su primogénito con tanta ternura.

—Estaba pensando en que llevara la H, y J como las iniciales de nuestra hija —dijo ella queriendo tantear terreno—. Ya sabes para que nadie sospeche de lo que ya nosotros descubrimos.

James meditó y asintió. Su mujer le contó lo que pasó hace algunos meses, ya que tuvo colapso nervioso después que se enteraron de aquella profecía. Ella le contó como adoptó a Hermione. El no sabía cómo era Hermione antes de la adopción, pero con lo que relató su esposa se daba una idea.

Hermione tenía el pelo castaño lleno de rizos pegados a su nuca, y los ojos color cafés oscuros, la piel trigueña lechosa. Pero con la adopción, su piel se volvió pálida y lechosa como la de su esposa. Sus ojos se tornaron un color avellana pero con motas verdes y el pelo en un castaño cobrizo. No dudaba que Hermione cuando creciera iba ser hermosa. Pero ahora con la adopción de sangre, su belleza alcanzaría a un nivel más alto haciendo la más bella en toda la comunidad mágica; Sirius decía que no era cierto, que james veía a Lily hermosa por ser su esposa y porque estaba enamorado. James sabía que cuando Hermione tuviera quince años más, ella iba ser una rompecorazones.

— ¿entonces como lo llamaremos? ¿Harold John Potter? —dijo James con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No… se va llamar Harry —le sonrió a su pequeño—. Harry James Potter.

James sonrió, y le dio un tierno beso a su esposa.

—es hermoso.

—sí, y la jota en nuestros nombres permanecerán. James, Jasmine, Jean y James. ¿Es lindo, no crees?

James asintió. Y volvió a besarla de nuevo.

**:::**

Sábado 31 de octubre de 1981.

Las salas se habían caído. Estaban atacando el lugar. Los había encontrado y Lily Potter se sentía igual que aquella mujer que decidió dar su vida por la de su hija.

— ¡Lily toma a los niños y vete! ¡Es el! ¡VETE! ¡Corre! ¡Yo lo detendré!

Ella corrió hacia la habitación de los bebés y puso un encantamiento insonoro a Hermione, la ocultó entre un ropero.

—Hermione, mamá te quiere. Cuida Harry ¿sí?

— ¡mamá no te vayas! —dijo la pequeña Hermione.

— ¿prométeme que cuidaras de Harry?

Lily vio cómo su pequeña niña asentía reticente mientras las largas lágrimas escurrían por su tierna carita. Mientras lloraba. Ella le dio un beso y cerro el ropero con un colloportus.

Fue hacia Harry y puso unas salas de sangre para la protección de su hijo. Era un hecho que Voldemort iba por su hijo, ya que lo había elegido como su igual y no era el hijo de Alice Longbottom.

Vio un destello verde que confirmaba que su esposo se había ido. La puerta estalló.

—¡a Harry no! ¡a Harry no! Por favor… haré cualquier cosa…

Le pidió al hombre pálido que estaba frente a ella. Esperaba que el hombre fuera misericordioso.

—a un lado… hazte a un lado, muchacha.

Lily se abalanzó hacia su hijo en el momento que vio que el destello verde se dirigía a su Harry. Solo les pedía a los dioses que su hijo sobreviva.

**:::**


	4. Cumpleaños

Los hermanos Potter fueron dejados en Prive Drive, 4. Little Whinging. La familia estaba más que molesta al recibir a los fenómenos hijos de su hermana la rara. Así pasaron los días, meses hasta que los hermanos Potter cumplieron sus tres años.

Hermione que era la mayor y la más inteligente, se le hacía difícil para Petunia gobernarla. Siempre que dudley hacia algo y le echaba la culpa a Harry, ella lo defendía.

— ¡que mentiroso eres! ¡Tú lo hiciste! A dios no le gustan a los niños mentirosos.

Petunia tenía ganas de golpearla por decirle tales palabras a su adorado hijo. Pero se contenía, para no tener problemas con los vecinos. Ya que Hermione podía escaparse e ir con los vecinos para acusarse. La niña era demasiada inteligente para gusto, que lograba ganarse la empatía de los demás. Incluso a la señora Blunt, que era la más gruñona y devota al señor le tomó cariño.

Estaban a mediados de agosto, hoy les iba a enseñar a los dos fenómenos como plantar y cuidar el jardín trasero. Necesitaba tenerlos ocupados mientras ella preparaba la cena para los invitados de esta noche.

—terminando de desayunar les voy a enseñar cómo cuidar el jardín. Ya es tiempo que empiecen a pagar por toda las comodidades que les damos.

Hermione la observó por unos momentos después se encogió de hombros cuando su hermano la miró por unos segundos. Petunia esperaba una réplica por parte de ella, pero al no recibirla se sintió aliviada. No tenía humor para pelear con una cría de tres años.

Salieron al patio, Petunia empezó a enseñarles que hacer. Ambos niños empezaron inmediatamente. Petunia los dejó y fue hacer la cena especial para su esposo y su invitado.

Hermione al ver que ya nadie estaba observándolos dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Qué haces? —le dijo Harry al ver que su hermana había dejado de hacer lo que les había dicho.

—descansar. Ya me canse en hacerlo. —respondió con su tono más fuerte para dar un punto que ella ya era mayor, pero como su voz era tierna, y chillona, de verse mayor se vio adorable. Harry rió.

—nos van regañar…

Hermione rodó los ojos como a veces hacia cuando alguien decía lo obvio.

—siempre nos regañan a pesar que no hagamos nada. —puntualizo.

—pero no quiero que nos regañen. —comentó Harry.

Hermione suspiró y asintió.

—si terminamos rápido… podemos ir al parque que está a tres cuadras, también tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¿Quieres ir?

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra _"sorpresa"_, ya que su hermana siempre le daba las mejores sorpresas así que asintió.

Después de dos horas y media habían quitado toda la maleza de las plantas, habían regado y puesto la basura en el contenedor. Hermione ayudó a su hermano a lavarse las manos y la cara.

—espérame aquí, ahorita regreso.

Hermione se metió a la casa procurando no llamar la atención, vio que dudley se encontraba viendo la televisión mientras comía galletas y helado. A Hermione se le antojaron y escuchó como su estómago gruñía. Se apresuró en ir a su habitación. Tomó la mochila de dudley que la tía petunia le había dado cuando dudley lo rechazó. Puso una playera para Harry, mientras ella se cambiaba por una que le quedara.

En plenos calzoncillos estaba mientras buscaba en las cajas una playera más pequeña, que la de Harry. Hermione encontró una del mismo color que tenía hace rato. Se puso unos short cortos pero a ella le quedaba hasta las pantorrillas.

Metió la mano en el hoyo que tenía el colchón, con un poco de esfuerzo sacó la mitad del dinero que le había estado robando a Vernon cuando dejaba su billetera en la mesa. Sabía que dios la estaba viendo, pero cada noche le rezaba y le pedía perdón por estar pecando. Fue lo que le enseñó la señorita Pierre Blunt, que vivía a cuatro cuadras del vecindario.

Metió todo el dinero para salir a hurtadillas de la casa. Escuchó como Petunia hablaba por teléfono. Y cuando la vio pasar dejó de hablar.

— ¡cuando terminen van a su habitación! ¡No los quiero merodeando por aquí!

Hermione que tenía oculta la mochila atrás de ella asintió, agradeció de nuevo a dios porque su tía no se dio cuenta que ya se había cambiado. Salió del lugar para encontrarse con Harry. Ella le ordenó a Harry que se quitara de playera y se pusiera la limpia después de revisar que Harry estaba presentable se dirigieron hacia el parque. Cuando pasaban cerca de la casa de la señora Figg; la señora les dio una sonrisa. Hermione respondió con el mismo gesto, Harry agachó la cabeza de forma tímida.

Ambos niños fueron hacia el parque, se pusieron a jugar. Fue el estómago de Harry quien les dio el aviso que ya era la tarde y tenía mucha hambre.

— ¿vamos a McDonald's? —dijo Hermione.

—No tenemos dinero —dijo un abatido Harry—, y no sabemos cómo pedir… —dejó de hablar cuando vio que su hermana sacaba un montón de dinero—. ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?

— fácil. —dijo muy ufana y pomposa.

Harry soltó una risita de alegría mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

— ¿no nos vamos a meter en problemas? —preguntó preocupado después de darse cuenta de lo que podía pasar si Vernom se enterará.

Hermione pareció meditarlo y después negó con la cabeza.

—no lo creo. De todos modos voy a rezar tres veces más a dios, si quieres también me ayudas —determinó Hermione dándole tranquilidad a su hermano—. Vamos. —jaló a su hermano hacia donde estaba el establecimiento de comida rápida.

Hermione verificó el lugar una, y otra vez, al comprobar que estaban por el camino correcto caminaron un poco más. La gente los veía y algunos les preguntaron dónde estaban sus padres. Hermione era la primera en responder y decir una mentira, cosa que tranquilizaba a su hermano con decir que rezaría más para que dios no los castigara.

Cuando llegaron al establecimiento Hermione contó el dinero que tenía y para ver en que le alcanzaba. Pidió dos cajitas felices, y unas bebidas.

Harry estaba que no salía de la emoción. A cada rato le agradecía a Hermione por su regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Comieron tranquilamente, después de terminar salieron del establecimiento para regresar a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se dieron cuenta que los perros de la tía Marge estaban afuera. Ambos niños se congelaron al ver que los perros empezaban a ladrarles. Harry se aferró en los brazos de su hermana, mientras ella le decía que se calmara y que no se pusiera a llorar. Uno de los perros se soltó de su correa y se abalanzó hacia donde estaban ellos. Ambos niños gritaron. Hermione cogió la pala y con la mayor fuerza que tenía sus bracitos golpeó al animal en la cabeza. El perro gruñó de dolor mientras soltaba un quejido lastimoso. La familia Dursley salió a ver que estaba pasando ya que habían alertado a los vecinos; es cuando la hermana de Vernom gritó.

— ¡mi hércules! ¡Oh pobre de mí cachorro que te pasó!

El perro había dejado de quejarse para después dejar de respirar. Hermione, ni Harry, ya no sabían bien que había pasado, solo tenían destellos que algo malo hicieron ya que Vernom los golpeó con un cinturón y fueron encerrados en una alacena debajo de la escalera. Hermione le pidió perdón a su hermano que seguía llorando mientras se quejaba que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Desde ese día todo cambio para los hermanos Potter. Ya que Vernom los amenazaba en llevarlos a la cárcel si se acusaban de lo que Vivian en el hogar. Hermione ya no decía nada ya que se sentía culpable cuando Vernon a cada rato la llamaba asesina.

Desde ese día empezó su esclavitud en aquella casa de Privet Drive, 4 Little Whinging.


End file.
